Ruber/Gallery
Gallery Part 1 NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Ruber sneaking in.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-804.jpg|Ruber flying into rage and preparing to kill Arthur Ruber killing Sir Lionel.png|Ruber killing Sir Lionel Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-809.jpg|Ruber sent flying after he attempted to whack Excalibur with his mace Ruber swearing revenge.jpg|"One day that sword will be in my hand, and ALL WILL BE MINE!" Disney-crossover 216949 1.jpg|"Knock, knock!" Ruber wearing a huge horned helmet as he ambushes Lady Juliana's house Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1870.jpg|Ruber's evil grin Ruber yelling at a servant.jpg|Ruber yelling at a servant 62165826.jpg|(Lady Juliana: You're mad!) I'm so glad you noticed. I've been working at it for years." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2026.jpg|Ruber sneers as his thugs grab Kayley Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2033.jpg|"Follow my plan...and she won't be hurt." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-2052.jpg|"Years from now, no one will bother, to recall your good King Arthur, because all of this will be MINE! THIS WILL ALL BE MINE!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2089.jpg|Ruber plotting on taking over Camelot Ruber with his henchmen.jpg|Ruber leading his henchmen getting transformed into ironmen Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2324.jpg|"I just like to say a few words, I, ME, MINE!!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-2369.jpg|"I told you once! I Told you twice! Everything will see before you! Every last bit of it! WILL! BE! MINE NOW!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2474.jpg|"Excuse me? You lost Excalibur?! HOW?!" Ruber and his pet griffin.jpg|"You stupid animal!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2597.jpg|"You are going to lead me to Excalibur!" Quest-for-camelot-ruber-scolds-his-griffin.png|"You wretched, mythological moron! Where did you drop the sword?!" Ruber smiling evily.jpg|Ruber learns from Bladebeak that Kayley and Garrett are following the falcon Ayden--who knows where Excalibur is located. Part 2 NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Ruber and his army.jpg|Ruber and his army Ruber punching a dragon.png|Ruber punching a dragon, killing it Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps com-4933.jpg|"Find them all and report back to me. DID YOU HEAR ME?! (Griffin: Sorry, Master, my mouth was full.) Typical! Of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners!" Ruber cackling.jpg|Ruber cackling Ruber before he gets trapped.jpg|Ruber and his men, seconds before they get trapped Ruber with the Griffin, trapped.png|Ruber and the Griffin, after they emerged from the soil Ogre butt.jpg|"The ogre's butt!" Ruber and Griffin.jpg|Ruber and the Griffin after they were sent flying due to the Ogre breaking wind Ruber falling down a cliff.jpg|Ruber falling down a cliff Ruber falling unconscious..jpg|Ruber falling onto his Griffin, possibly knocking him out Ruber capturing Kayley to use as a pawn.png|"I've been waiting ten years to hold his sword. And now, I'll make sure I hold it forever!" Ruber_putting_ACME_potion_on_Excalibur.jpg|Ruber placing a drop of the potion on the hilt Ruber rising to power.png|"Prepare for the dawning of A NEW AGE!!!" Ruber with the sword Excalibur.jpg|Ruber, after he finished magically attaching Excalibur to his own arm Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg|"Don't worry, little girl. I'll make sure Arthur's gets it back, or gets it in the back. (laughs) As the case may be." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.jpg|"A spear? How stone age!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|"An king would hold a more noble weapon. A king would hold... Excalibur!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8245.jpg|"Say hello to your new king! (Arthur: You're no king!) You're right. Perhaps I'm MORE OF A GOD!" Ruber_wielding_Excalibur.jpg|"Two for the price of one, this must be my lucky day!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8406.jpg The Stone power rises on Ruber's fused arm.jpg|Ruber unable to yank the sword out of the stone The Stone conflicting with ACME Potion.jpg|The potion clashing with the stone's power Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber disintegrated to his death Ruber's shoulder pad.jpg|Ruber's shoulder pad, after it landed back on earth Videos NOTE: The limit is for 5 videos only Quest for Camelot (2 8) Movie CLIP - Good Old Bad Days (1998) HD Quest for Camelot (4 8) Movie CLIP - Chased by Dragons (1998) HD Quest for Camelot (6 8) Movie CLIP - The Ogre's Butt (1998) HD Quest for Camelot (8 8) Movie CLIP - Defeating Ruber (1998) HD Category:Galleries